Three Christmas Wishes
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 2. ONESHOT...An assignment makes Mikan and Natsume's christmas memorable. Read and find out.


**3 Christmas Wishes**

"Good morning class!" Narumi says, ever-so cheerful.

"Since Christmas is almost coming, as my assignment, you're going to make a wish list which consists of 3 wishes; your partners will be the one to give you as a gift on one of the 3 wishes you have made." Narumi explains.

With the announcement, buzzing noises were heard throughout the classroom, all thrilled with the assignment especially Mikan but Natsume didn't care.

"Okay class, I'll leave for now to get you started on your wish lists, due date is on the upcoming Christmas ball. Good luck!" with that, Narumi exits the room.

"Natsume, let's get started!" Mikan says with a smile.

"Fine, give me a damn paper and quit talking." Natsume says

Mikan handed him a piece of paper then he immediately started writing down. Mikan also started and can't think of the thing she really wants. A few minutes later, Natsume showed Mikan the paper he filled up. While Mikan scanned the paper, all she can do was gasp.

_Natsume's Wish list:_

_1. House and lot_

_2. New Car_

_3._

Mikan immediately noticed the blank spot on number 3 but can't help but yell at Natsume for giving such _unaffordable_ things.

"Geez, your only 14 and you ask for a house and a car? You don't even have a driver's license!" Mikan exclaimed

"Don't worry, I know you'll be able to grant the last one" Natsume replied

"Then why didn't you just write it on that freaking paper?" Mikan says, refusing to calm down

"You'll grant it when the Christmas ball comes" Natsume says nonchalantly

Mikan was really curious at first but she just let it be and calmed down. When she fully turned off her anger, she showed Natsume her wish list which only contained two because she can't figure out her last.

_Mikan's Wish list:_

_1. Howalon_

_2. Money to buy a dress at the ball_

_3._

"I'll go with number 2" Natsume says

"You don't even know what my last wish is yet."

"It'll take too long; I'll give you the money later and go buy some dresses at central park."

"Then go with me"

"No"

"Please" Mikan pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Of course Natsume couldn't resist.

"Hn, whatever"

"Yay, Thank you Natsume!" Mikan says cheerfully

* * *

After class, Mikan dragged Natsume to Central Town with her friends. Anna and Nonoko went straight to the dress store; Hotaru went to look for gadget parts; Mikan dragged Natsume once again to the candy shop to buy Howalon, of course Natsume's treat but he didn't consider it as Mikan wish because he thinks it's really cheap.

After buying candy, they decided to go to the dress store until they pass a jewelry store and Mikan was captivated by the beautiful necklace with a diamond heart pendant on display. Natsume noticed this and just went forward.

When they reach the dress store, Natsume left Mikan with her friends and went away.

"Hey, where is Natsume going?" Anna and Nonoko ask

"Maybe he's going to buy some comic books." Mikan replied, also confused

After a while, they all went back to the bus to go back to the Academy. All of them went back, satisfied with their shopping day.

* * *

Days passed and tonight's finally the Christmas ball. Mikan was in her room with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. All of them excited except Hotaru who retained her stoic expression. They all dressed up for the ball, Hotaru wearing a purple strapless dress that matched her eyes, Anna wearing a lovely baby pink dress that matches her hair, Nonoko in her dark blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist and Mikan looking like a goddess in her red mini strapless dress with a bow on the side. They put on their make-up and their shoes and went on their way.

When the girls went inside room, they were the center of attention with guys staring at them and girls with jealousy on their faces. Natsume and the gang approached them, obviously mesmerized by their beauty. The gang splits up which only leaves Mikan and Natsume. Awkward silence envelops them until Natsume speaks.

"You're not _that _horrible for a girl who wears polka dots."

"Can't you give a better comment?"

"Well, that's the best compliment I ever gave in my whole life." Natsume says

Mikan blushed with his remark so she looked the other way to hide her red face.

"You know, you still haven't given me my wish." Natsume says with a smirk

"Oh yeah, what's your last wish?"

"You'll find out later."

Narumi then calls everyone's attention recalling his assignment to the students. He calls everyone one by one and presents their gifts on stage. The last person he called was Natsume and Mikan.

"So Natsume, what is your gift for her?" Narumi asks

Mikan was about to respond about the money when he presents the necklace that Mikan was looking at when they passed by the jewelry store. He then attaches the necklace on Mikan's neck like a _true_ gentleman.

"Thank You…" Mikan says with a smile

"Mikan, where is your gift?" Narumi asks

"I um… he didn't tell me ye-"

Natsume's stopped her words and kissed her in front of everyone. When they stopped the kiss, Natsume whispers in her ear,

"Your kiss is the last thing on my list"

* * *

**It's done! My first ONESHOT… Well, I know it's not yet Christmas but it just came into my mind so I just go with the flow. **

**Thank you…**


End file.
